I Kissed A Girl
by ElenaRodrigues
Summary: "-U-Uchiha-sama...  E-Eu acho que você não deve gostar do Naruto de v-verdade... Senão, deveria ter a-absoluta certeza sobre o-ontem! -Levou as mãos à boca, definitivamente estava perdida."
1. Prólogo

_Hinata Hyuuga._

No momento que saiu de casa, pegou aquele trem lotado de tarados não acreditava que havia conseguido emprego naquele lugar.

"-É tão fantástico! Finalmente vou trabalhar em um lugar decente."

_Sakura Haruno._

Era só mais um dia comum, chegava a ser triste aquela mesmice. O que se comentava agora, segundo Ino, era o suposto caso entre seus dois chefes.

"-Meu Deus, para que tanto desperdício?"

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Esperava não ter cometido um erro contratando aquela garota. Parecia tão desesperada na semana passada e com todas as recomendações do outro Hyuuga e a aprovação de Naruto-como se isso fizesse diferença.- havia contratado a moça.

"-Isso vai ser muito irritante."

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Estava tão empolgado com a chegada da nova estagiária,tão fofinha!, que não conseguia ficar quieto.

"-Caham, quer dizer... Aquela gostosa! Ainda bem que chega hoje!"


	2. Dia 1

Dia 1-The fool that falls in love with you

**H**inata levantou bem antes do horário. Correu até o banheiro para tomar um banho caprichado, com a água fria porque não havia pagado a conta de luz, mas concluiu em pensamento que era melhor assim.

Já bem desperta, escolheu a roupa mais própria e talvez a única, vestiu-se e correu até a cozinha.

Desistiu de tomar café já que não havia um alimento próprio para isso e foi recolher todas as coisas necessárias dentro da bolsa.

-Será que eles pedirão o currículo de novo?

Por precaução colocou todos os documento ali e saiu.

.

Sakura suspirou antes de sair de casa. Ino havia atrapalhado seus sonhos às seis e meia da manhã para pedir que ela "levantasse a testa enorme do travesseiro e viesse para o escritório A-GO-RA."

Ainda estava sonolenta e acabou por colocar qualquer blusa e pegou apenas uma maçã antes de sair. Contou até dez e se perguntou porque escutava aquela louca que tinha a audácia de chamá-la de testuda logo pela manhã.

-Irritante!

Tinha que admitir que começava a pegar as manias dos seus chefes de tanto que trabalhava para aqueles sádicos. Só continuava lá porque o Uchiha era lindo demais e na medida do possível, ganhava bem.

Se arrepiou ao sentir a brisa fria, mas a preguiça avisou que era tarde para voltar até o quarto e pegar um casaco.

.

A garota se amaldiçoou milhões de vezes. Simplesmente podia ter ido à pé. Agora que lidasse com as consequências e aturasse os tarados tentando tocá-la em lugares _meio íntimos._

Suspirou aliviada quando achou um canto vago e sentou-se ao lado de uma senhora com uma criança. Puxou mais o casaco sobre o corpo e fechou todos os botões.

"Por via das dúvidas."

Checou o horário rapidamente, melhor chegar cedo do que se atrasar no primeiro dia. Sorriu para a criança que a encarava curiosamente.

_-Mamãe, ela é cega?_

A mulher repreendeu o menino e se voltou para Hinata.

_-Me desculpe. Yuu, peça desculpas a moça. Agora!_

Até tentou dar atenção ao pequeno, mas já estava na hora de desembarcar.

.

Estava quase dormindo jurando dar atenção ao discurso da loira.

_-Sakura! _-Alterou-se.

_-Certo, certo! E depois? _-Passou as mãos pelo rosto e endireitou-se na cadeira.

Não fazia ideia do que ela falava mas concordou com tudo que a outra falou. Só caiu na real quando a amiga usou as palavras 'caso' e 'chefe'.

_-Não acredito que me chamou aqui para dizer que o Sasuke-kun está tendo outro caso, porca!_

Ino deu um chute em Sakura por baixo da mesa e sorriu para alguém atrás dela.

_-Bom-dia!_

Ouviu um resmungo e entendeu imediatamente quem era. Mas porque diabos ele não podia escutá-la?

_-Minha nossa! Não entendeu quando eu disse "Sasuke e Naruto estão tendo um caso!"? -_Sussurrou, vendo a Karin _discretamente_ tentar ouvi-las.

_-Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, KARIN?_

Sakura continuava chocada.

.

Continuava estarrecida com o tamanho do prédio. Seria tudo aquilo uma só companhia?

_-Kami-sama..._

Estava exausta e suando por culpa de tantos casacos. Teria que passar no banheiro antes de se apresentar, para pelos menos lavar o rosto.

Relaxou um pouco ao perceber o ar gelado lá de dentro. Havia um ar-condicionado no hall luxuoso e ela desejou ficar ali o dia inteiro.

_-Posso ajudar?_

Só então percebeu que estava chamando atenção se refrescando bem em frente ao aparelho.

_-S-sim...Sou a nova estagiária,p-pode me dizer em que and..._

_-Sétimo!_

A ruiva a interrompeu e aproveitou para olhá-la de cima à baixo. Hinata repetiu para si mesma que não devia mais incomodar aquela moça _gentil _e encaminhou-se para o elevador.

Nem reparou nas outras duas garotas que a encaravam curiosamente, passou reto por elas.

_-Ei! Espera!_

Uma puxou a outra e elas entraram juntas no elevador com Hinata. Não deixou de reparar na expressão assustada de Sakura.

_-Ai, meu Kami! Que lindinha que você é!_

A loira começou a aperta-lhe as bochechas incessantemente deixando-a levemente corada.

_-Certo, Sakura?_

.

Mal conseguia se concentrar nos papéis que estava lendo. Parecia estar se preocupando à toa com a nova estagiária, mas gostava de pessoas competentes trabalhando para ele.

Ainda mais que ela estaria ligada diretamente aos _dois_.

Procurou evitar qualquer pessoa pela manhã, a noite anterior o havia deixado extremamente irritado.

Massageou as têmporas e desejou que o _Uzumaki _não aparecesse na sua frente, iria enforca-lo com as próprias mãos.

"Maldito!"

Voltou a sua atenção à papelada.


	3. Dia 1  Parte 2

Dia 1 Parte 2 - Ah, what do we have here?

**Q**uase deu graças quando Ino avisou que trabalhava em outro andar. Deixou uma intimação à Sakura e desapareceu pelo elevador.

Hinata até gostaria de descobrir o que ela quis dizer com : _"Fique atenta aos sinais!" _, mas não queria parecer intrometida.

_-Você é a nova garota que vai trabalhar com o Naruto-san? _–Se dirigiu a ela pela primeira vez. _–Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, ele sempre se atrasa._

Sorriu de forma carinhosa e indicou onde Hinata deveria ir.

_-Primeiro é melhor falar com Sasuke._

Assentiu e segurou firme a alça da bolsa. Havia pegado tudo mesmo? E se ele pedisse algo que não tivesse?

_-Entre logo, Hyuuga!_

Estremeceu. Como ele havia adivinhado que ela hesitava em bater à porta?

.

Sakura já sentou em frente ao computador pensando nos milhares de relatórios que tinha que terminar. Talvez se pudesse dormir mais um pouquinho...

_-Sakura!_

Claro que não podia.

_-Sim, Naruto-san?_

Observou bem o estado desleixado em que ele se encontrava, o cabelo desgrenhado e molhado, havia esquecido até de colocar uma gravata e um terno decente!

_-O te... –_Corrigiu-se a tempo. _-Sasuke vai me matar! E a garota nova? Já chegou?_

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e apontou para a sala de Sasuke. Naruto soltou um palavrão e saiu correndo da mesma forma apressada que havia entrado.

.

Sasuke de cima à baixo à garota. _Quase _do mesmo jeito que a recepcionista simpática havia feito com ela. Hinata não conseguia descrever o quão frios eram os olhos dele, de modo que ela não conseguiu sustentar o olhar por muito tempo.

_-Você pode começar ligando para o idiota do seu..._

_-Teme!_

Ambos se voltaram para a porta por onde um loiro eufórico passava.

_-Calma... Eu... Cheguei!- _Resmungou, sem fôlego.

_-Mostre onde ela vai ficar, e rápido. Temos uma reunião. –_Se aproximou dos dois, irritado com o olhar admirado que a Hyuuga lançava à ele.

Naruto endireitou-se e arrumou a roupa da melhor maneira possível. Sorriu para Hinata como se aprovasse totalmente a garota.

_-Seja bem-vinda! E me desculpe pelas malcriações, não é Sasuke-chan?_

Hinata ficou vermelha até os últimos fios de cabelo, afinal quando dois sócios se tratavam de forma tão intima? Naruto foi o único que não percebeu o furo e conduziu a moça até uma pequena sala.

_-Você fica aqui, e preciso do número do seu celular._

Deixaram Hinata sozinha enquanto Sasuke repreendia o loiro. A garota suspirou e olhou ao redor. Devia ter trazido alguma coisa pessoal para aquela sala? Ponderou sobre isso alguns instantes, mas não traria nada de casa para ser comparado à decoração cara e sofisticada.

_-Olá, pequena!_

Livrou-se de um casaco e observou uma morena atravessar a pequena sala e depositar sobre a mesa uma pilha de papéis.

_-Sou Mitsashi Tenten. _–Estendeu-lhe a mão. _–Ora, não se acanhe! Eu preciso de cinco cópias desses documentos para daqui... _–Checou o relógio. _–A dez minutos!_

E saiu da sala deixando Hinata boquiaberta.

_-Milhões de folhas...Milhões! Cinco cópias?_

Tinha que correr ou não conseguiria fazer tudo a tempo.

.

_-Ei, você não vai almoçar? Ino pediu para eu te convidar._

Ia inventar alguma desculpa porque mal tinha dinheiro na carteira e se aquela loira inventasse de vir busca-la? Certo, iria pedir somente uma bebida e pronto.

_-Estou i-indo!_

Pegou a bolsa e seguiu a rosada.

_-Oi!_

Lá estava a loira, acenando sorridente.

_-Como é o seu nome? Sou Ino e essa testuda é a Sakura!_

Sakura a encarou irritada.

_-Não consegue parar né, porca?_

Ino deu um salto e agarrou os ombros da amiga que permaneceu de braços cruzados.

_-Vamos andando, tenho algumas coisas para contar à vocês._

Suspirou olhando para algo atrás de Sakura.

_-Coisas?_

Antes que ela pudesse virar para olhar, Ino agarrou o rosto dela.

_-É, coisas..._

E sorriu maliciosamente.

.

_-O que você queria nos contar, Ino?_

Hinata não deu atenção, checava horrorizada os preços no cardápio. Até entrar naquele restaurante e sentar em uma daquelas mesas com toalhas bordadas devia custar alguma coisa. Largou o cardápio ao lado do prato discretamente.

_-Ah, sim! _–Bateu palmas animada. _–Eu pensei quase todo expediente pensando sobre aquela história do Uchiha e do Uzumaki._

Sakura bufou.

_-Nhá, eu sei que você também ficou pensando nisso... Enfim! Bolei todo um plano e tinha que contar para alguém._

As duas garotas permaneceram quietas, Sakura fingindo ignorar a loira e Hinata se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali.

_-Vocês estão adorando, certo? O setor inteiro ficou comentando sobre aquilo hoje, e eu simplesmente não vou deixar isso assim. É um tremendo..._

_-Não, Ino! Não venha com seus planos idiotas!_

_-Calma, Sakura... De algum jeito, e quando digo isso é: não sei como aconteceu, eu apostei com alguém sobre hipoteticamente provar que os dois não são er, gays?_

Sakura bateu os punhos na mesa fazendo alguns talheres saltarem.

_-Ino..._

_-Por favooor, Sakura-chan! Eu não posso fazer isso sozinha... Sou uma mulher comprometida!_

Estava claro que Ino estava enganando as duas somente para não ter que fazer o trabalho sujo. Mas, o que seria o trabalho sujo afinal?

_-Ambas vão arranjar um jeito de provar que os dois são héteros._

_-N-nani? _–Hinata murmurou.

_-Hinatinha, só estou pedindo para..._

_-Você é louca! _–Sakura sibilou.

_-Isso depende do meu emprego! E sei como facilitar as coisas!_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um grupo de executivos passou, chamando a atenção de todos.

_-Estagiária!_

Hinata deu um salto. Naruto se abaixou e sussurrou em seu ouvido que precisava que ela arranjasse uma gravata e alguns remédios para dor de cabeça para depois do almoço.

_-Hyuuga, você fica com o Naruto._ –Ino riu quando ele se afastou, deixando-a vermelha.

_-Não concordamos com esse plano ainda._

Ino fez o seu melhor olhar pidão juntou as mãos em frente ao rosto.

_-É o meu futuro! Você me negaria isso, Sakura-chaaan? Hinata-chaaan?_

A rosada se limitou a pousar a cabeça sobre a mesa e a morena ainda estava congelada.

_-Eu sei que vão me ajudar! Teremos muita coisa para fazer..._

Tentou disfarçar o sorriso por trás do cardápio e olhou discretamente para trás.

"Se depender de mim, esses quatro vão estar juntos antes que o mês acabe!"

* * *

><p>Ino casamenteira? Hinata congelada? Sakura tentando partir a mesa em dois? Leitoras lindas e reviews ga-man-tes?<p>

Vemos tudo isso aqui, assim como minha culpa em não atualizar isso há um tempão...

DESCULPA!

Ficou bom assim?

_Beygos, amo vocês!_


End file.
